1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for human distinction using infrared light, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of discriminating a human face using infrared light from a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A face recognition system is one of the most convenient technologies among biorecognition systems since a user only has to look at a camera without the need of inputting a password or a code. Such a system reduces input from the users since unlike fingerprint or iris recognition systems it does not require any physical contact.
Recently, face recognition technologies have come into commercial use in many countries, including the U.S. replacing other customer identification methods, for example, using passwords and fingerprints, which have been used in financial companies such as banks. Face recognition systems have various applications. For example, a face recognition system can be used as a password control system in an airport, seaport, etc., as an exit and entry system in an off-limits building, and to authenticate payers or users in electronic payment or commerce using an ultrahigh speed network.
However, a problem arising with the exit and entry system using the face recognition system lies in that an unauthorized person may attempt to pass the system using a photograph of an authorized person or a mannequin which looks like an authorized person. In particular, when an unauthorized person shows a photograph of an authorized person, the face recognition system may allow the unauthorized person to pass the system by mis-recognizing the unauthorized person as the authorized person based on a photograph image of the authorized person. This problem may frequently occur since it has become easier to obtain a certain person's picture with the development of the Internet and wide usage of digital cameras. Therefore, it is required to discriminate the face of a real person from a photograph of the person.